


Under the Covers

by GhostDetective



Series: Downton Drabbles [174]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Budding Love, Closeted Character, Drabble, F/F, Forbidden Love, Romance, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 23:34:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18398621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostDetective/pseuds/GhostDetective
Summary: Gwen loved these mornings the most.





	Under the Covers

Gwen loved these mornings the most. The first rays of sunlight peeking through the curtains, Sybil’s dark hair flowing over the pillows, the sheets soft and warm around them. Gwen adored silken feel of Sybil’s nightdress under her fingers as they traced the sensuous contours of her body, over full breasts and stiffened nipples, over voluptuous curves, then down to a sensitive core. Gwen cherished the noises Sybil made as she explored, gasps, pants and moans that made Gwen heady. Sybil was a rose, soft, blushed and honeyed and Gwen drank her in, because, under the covers, Sybil was hers.


End file.
